


Let's celebrate!

by Itsomnambulist



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bladder Control, Carnival, Charity Auctions, Dancing, Disney, Embarrassment, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke, Omorashi, Parades, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsomnambulist/pseuds/Itsomnambulist
Summary: Trixie's school is holding a carnival-themed charity parade, costumes and similar stuff, and each student should bring two adults to increase participation and generate more profits. Chloe has already signed up as Trixie's mother, just like last year when she also collaborated with something similar, but unfortunately Dan has to work. And unexpectedly for Lucifer, Trixie convinces him to replace his father, and due to his new human function, things get complicated once again.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Let's celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is something I've thought about throughout the day after having spent the morning in a place where a couple of years ago I paraded during the carnival.
> 
> It can be brilliant, or it can be terribly awkward/weird, anyway, I've warned you.
> 
> This is another alternative story, about the same thing, with the same theme, but it does not follow any timeline, any story or any collection, they could be considered one-shots I guess.

"No way, no way Detective, even the devil has limitations from time to time, and this is one of them." Lucifer says refusing for the fifth time in less than five minutes.

"But Lucifer, please, if you don't come Trixie will be devastated, you know how much she cares about you, even though I don't really understand why." Chloe says trying to persuade her friend.

"No, no, and for the last time, no. I'm not going to put on a ridiculous costume or dance in front of a crowd of unbearable stinky little humans, no matter how well I am at it. I only use spandex for personal matters, usually on the mattress." Lucifer says sarcastically as always.

"Oh come on, you won't even have to make the costume yourself, and the parade only lasts an hour, you smile, you wave, you dance and you can go home to drink all the whiskey you want. Well, and there's also making immensely happy a nine-year-old little girl." Chloe says again trying to figure out what can make him change his mind. Until she realizes what she has to do.

"As much as I appreciate that little urchin, not even a naked olympian gymnastics champion could get me to submit to such humiliation." He says trying to end the conversation.

"Okay, you win... but at least come to dinner tonight so Trixie can show you the costume that I made for her, she's dying to put it on" she says knowing that no matter how much she can't convince him, no one can resist Beatrice Espinoza's adorable charms.

The theme for this year was the Amazon rainforest, and in Trixie's case they had chosen to dress up as the birds from the children's movie Rio, Trixie was the red bird, Chloe was the explorer, and in the case of Dan (or in this case the one who will replace him) of Blue, the main blue bird. Trixie was very excited as it was one of her favorite movies.

A couple of hours later Lucifer shows up at Chloe's house as promised, to have dinner and see her cub's costume.

/The doorbell rings/

"Lucifer! I'm glad you came, come in, Dan is setting the table, today is taco night." Chloe says hiding her elaborate plan perfectly.

"Lucifer!" Trixie says as she runs out of her room to go hug her beloved devil.

Lucifer makes a small gesture to get away from her but he knows it is inevitable, so he pretends to smile as he pet her little head like a puppy.

"Do you want to come see my costume? Mom made it especially for me, it's amazing." Trixie says as she pulls Lucifer's sleeve towards her room, who winces at his now rumpled Italian suit.

As soon as he entered the room, Lucifer almost collided head-on with the red costume hanging from a hanger in the middle of it.

"Do you like it? It matches yours." She says enthusiastically.

That's when Chloe prays that things turn out the way she hoped.

"Mine? No no no, I already told your mother not to count on me for this." Lucifer says arching an eyebrow.

"But ... Mom said she'd ask you, and I thought you'd like the idea." Trixie says with puppy dog eyes now a little sad. Despite Lucifer pretending to hate the little girl, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her right now.

"Lucifer, can you come over for a minute?" Dan says from the living room.

"Man, you have to do it, haven't you seen how sad she is? You know if I didn't have to work I would, but right now there's no one else available, and Trixie is really excited, and even more if you go instead of anyone else" Dan says trying to help his little girl.

"Lucifer, please, Melanie is going to take her both parents to the parade, and if I only go with mom she is going to make fun of me." She says sad looking at the ground.

Then Lucifer realizes.

"Wait, Melanie? The bully who made fun of you on snapchat? The one you hitted in the places that can't be named?" Lucifer says without realizing that he was clenching his fist.

Right at that moment Chloe places her hand on his back to keep his eyes from getting red in front of Trixie. After all, the devil lived for that little girl.

"Yes, that one... but it's okay, I know you don't like these things Lucifer" says Trixie looking at the ground again.

"No way, no stupid bully will make a fool of Chloe Decker's daughter, where is that costume? If it was going to be for Dan you're going to have to make it a little more roomy from the waist down." Lucifer says sassy as always. Chloe doesn't even hit him or try to get his attention, as she had managed to make her little girl happy. Dan sighs in response but glad that Lucifer has agreed.

"Thank you Lucifer! You are the best friend in the world!" She says running to hug him with all her strength, and this time Lucifer lets her do it, he even smiles when she does.

"If that stupid knew what we do to bullies in hell..." says Lucifer placing his hand on Trixie's head as she smiles.

Chloe moves her lips mouthing the word "Thank you" for Lucifer.

"Unfortunately I have to work, but I want photos, a lot of photos." Dan says laughing, since he knew what the suit was like, and Lucifer had no idea.

"Well then after dinner I'll take your measurements and tomorrow afternoon you come and try it on, okay?" Chloe says to Lucifer as he takes off from Trixie and sits at the table.

"You can take any measurement you want" he says insinuating.

"Dude..." says Dan serving Trixie a taco.

Just as Lucifer and Dan go home, Trixie and Chloe high fives.

"Well done little monkey" she says smiling.

The next afternoon Lucifer goes to Chloe's house to try on the costume a bit reluctantly.

"Well, where is it?" He says waiting leaning against the door while Chloe picks up a few things.

"It's in Trixie's room, you can change there, and if you notice that you may need a bigger size, tell me and I'll fix it"  
Chloe says while continuing to do a few things in the kitchen, although somewhat worried since she doesn't think Lucifer is going to like the costume very much once it's on.

"It has to be a joke." Lucifer says as soon as he sees the suit, leaving the room.

"Come on, you've promised, try it on and you'll definitely loved it." She says trying not to laugh.

Lucifer snorts and re-enters the room, trying to figure out how to put the suit on.

"First you put on the jumpsuit and then the torso and wings, the head part is optional, it's not a big deal if you don't put it on." Chloe says from the kitchen seeing that he was taking too long.

Ten minutes later.

"Are you ready?" Chloe asks impatiently.

"Yes..." Lucifer says from the small room.

"Well, then come out, I want to see how you look." Chloe says again.

"I'm not going to go out like this." Lucifer says seriously

"Oh come on, it sure looks great on you, don't be childish."

"It's not appropriate. Besides, I'm ridiculous, I thought I would have to dress up as a explorer like you." Lucifer says a little moody.

"The scout costume was only for women, that's why just the mothers go like this. Come on, don't be like that, I want to see you." Chloe says impatiently.

"Do not laugh."

At that moment the little girl's door opens and a slightly pathetic Lucifer comes out, as if he had inherited the clothes and they were too small for him. His ankles and wrists were exposed due to the short length of the costume, the wings and the helmet had not been put on, and the torso part was a bit short, so it left his crotch in the spandex jumpsuit visible, maybe too visible, so much that you could perfectly see the size of his member and which side it was placed.

"Now I see what you meant by inappropriate." Chloe says with her mouth open and trying to keep from laughing.

"I can't go outside like this." Lucifer says pointing to his crotch.

"Oh my God Lucifer aren't you wearing underwear?" Chloe says when she realizes the detail.

"With my boxers on, this stupid thing doesn't fit me" He says a bit moody.

"Okay, of course you can't go out like this, so I guess I could make the torso a little bit longer to cover you at least to the thigh. And I should also add more fabric to the sleeves and legs again. God, you're very long Lucifer." Chloe says impressed.

"Yes I am." Lucifer says with a perverted smile.

"Not in that way Lucifer..." says Chloe with her eyes rolled.

But also he was, she says to herself.

"And the wings? Why haven't you put them on? Do they fit?" Chloe asks.

"I don't think I need them, I have much better ones." He says about to take them out.

"No Lucifer! Don't take them out now, this isn't as big as your penthouse." Chloe says immediately. "Also, you can't use your wings in front of a punch of people, they can't see them." She says again.

"But these are ridiculous, and blue, what kind of wings are blue?!" He says annoying

"Lucifer, I understand that you don't want to wear the bird's head, to not mess up your hair I suppose, but you have to put the wings on, Trixie wears them so do you." Chloe says firmly. "Take off your costume and I'll make a couple of arrangements for it." She says taking out the sewing kit.

"You can take it off if you want." Lucifer says with a pervert smile.

"Lucifer, oh my God..." she says tired of his shit.

"No, don't bring my father into this please, it's humiliating enough in itself." Lucifer says while removing his torso part. "And how am I supposed to take off the jumpsuit? Doesn't it have a zipper or something?" He says lowering it to his waist.

"Well, the same way you've put it on Lucifer, do you know how complicated it is to sew a zipper to a slim spandex suit? And the buttons on the front don't look too good." Chloe says as she starts pulling blue fabrics out of a drawer.

What Lucifer hadn't taken into account this time was how useful a zipper could be.

Luci begins to lower the rest of the suit, until Chloe sends him straight to change to the room again, anyone could enter and find him naked in the middle of the room, and that would lead to many uncomfortable questions.

The next morning, after trying on the costume at Chloe's house the day before, Lucifer was waiting for Chloe and Trixie with the car to go to school, where they would change and prepare for the parade.

"I still can't believe you made me go to three dance classes for this stupid event." Lucifer says grumbling.

"I still can't believe you're so good at dancing." Chloe says laughing.

"I have lived many years Detective, eons, I am good at many other things that you do not know, although I hope not for so long." Lucifer says arching an eyebrow." Is your cub ready?"

"She slept at Dan's house, they are on their way, just before he leaves for the police station." Chloe says

Lucifer had had breakfast with Linda before his session this morning and had had large amounts of coffee and juice, enough to that his bladder was quite swollen right now.

Something that he had also noticed was that being nervous was notoriously affecting the bladder, and the truth was that he was a little nervous about all this, the fear of making a fool of himself or even making a mistake in some step.

Lucifer shifted slightly in weight as Chloe put the costumes in the trunk of the car, who had noticed his discomfort.

"Lucifer, are you okay? You seem somewhat restless. Don't worry, it's not a big deal, it's just an hour full of fathers, mothers and children, when everything is over you can flirt with whoever you want." Chloe says laughing.

"Yes, I'm fine Detective, though... do you mind if I use your bathroom really quick? I'll only take a minute." He says a bit shy about having to ask her.

"Oh yeah, right, I had forgotten about that, bottom to the right" She says trying to sound as nonchalant as possible so as not to embarrass him. Since it was a very sensitive thing for Lucifer.

Lucifer rushes in and heads over to where Chloe had told him. It was a small bathroom but quite nice and tidy, just like Chloe. He went in and carefully lifted both toilet lids so as not to splash, as although he had gotten a little better used to all this peeing thing, the toilets were still a bit low to aim. That's why when Chloe was in the penthouse and he had to go, he preferred to use the urinals at the Lux, even though he had already ordered a urinal for his personal bathroom.

He unbuckled his belt, unzipped it, and carefully pointed to the toilet. He managed to concentrate without closing his eyes, just in case, he really did wanted to be clean in here, and finally felt the stream hitting the toilet water. In other circumstances, he would have been a bit embarrassed to be heard peeing, but with Chloe it was a little different, it gave him confidence with this subject and made it not much of a thing to be ashamed of.

As soon as he was done, he shook himself off, buttoned up his pants, despite having pointed quite well he also ran a piece of paper across the seat, flushed, and washed his hands before returning to Chloe.

"Better?" Chloe says smiling next to Trixie, as they get into the car.

"Much better." Says the devil smiling.

They arrive at school and Lucifer helps Chloe with some things while Trixie takes the opportunity to introduce Lucifer to everyone, although many of the parents already knew him, because of dance classes or because Lucifer was a fairly well-known character in the city.

As soon as Chloe enters, she goes to greet Trixie's teacher and Lucifer follows her. Then she tells them to go to one of the classes to change and they head there.

Chloe enters one of the classrooms with Trixie, but when Lucifer tries to follow them, Trixie stops him. "Lucifer, you have to go to the boys' locker room." She says laughing very cute.

"Why? If I've already seen your-" then Chloe shuts him down. "Lucifer, go change, see you right here when we're ready." Chloe says kindly.

Lucifer winks at a couple of mothers who were inside the classroom, and then goes to a classroom full of men of all ages changing, with the same desire to dress up as Lucifer, who sighs in despair at what depressing that image was.

Lucifer enters and changes with the other parents/uncles/grandparents, etc... he takes a while to put on the spandex suit, since he could not find a comfortable position for his dick inside that tight garment, but finally he does and he finishes putting on his torso, wings, and shoes.

Then he goes to where Chloe and Trixie were waiting. Chloe was dressed as an explorer, with shorts that made Lucifer drool, while Trixie was adorable, with her colorful ballet-skirt, red wings and that smile that made your heart melt.

"You look great Lucifer! How cool!" Trixie says excitedly jumping for joy, causing both Lucifer and Chloe to forget how embarrassing this is and bring a cute smile to their faces.

"You too urchin, and of course you too Detective." Lucifer says adorable, maybe this wasn't too bad after all.

"Those of you who want to come to finish preparing can go into this class." Trixie's teacher says kindly, which Trixie follows cheerfully.

"We're already ready, aren't we? Can we go now?" Lucifer says confused

"Well... about that... I may have forgotten to mention one little thing." Chloe says with a certain gesture of guilt.

"What little thing?" Lucifer says with a frown.

"It's just a little makeup, it doesn't even show, and it goes easily with water." Chloe says quickly.

"Makeup? All of this for a little makeup? Detective, remember I told you I've lived a long time? A little makeup isn't a big deal. Besides, makeup looks great on me." Lucifer says smugly to Chloe's surprise.

Finally everyone is ready for the show, waiting sitting in the hallway, with the eyeliner, the glitter on the cheeks and the sparkles on the cheekbones.

Lucifer was the first to finish and he had been sitting for almost an hour waiting to be sent out for the parade. And boredom had made him drink a whole can of iced tea and a couple of sips from the water bottle. He didn't feel much urgency or anything like that, but if he were at Chloe's house, in the penthouse or at the police station, it would be the time when he would make a visit to the restrooms.

He'd taken a few discreet glances at the bathroom a couple of feet from his seat when Chloe had took Trixie to the girls' bathroom, considering the idea of using it before leaving. But when he saw the queue, and how long the girls had taken to return, the idea faded from his head. Besides the fact that kids Trixie's age are disgusting, he didn't want to imagine going into that bathroom.

He could handle it, he was not a little boy, Chloe had told him that the parade only lasted an hour, it was a walk around the big neighborhood, and then when everyone left for the snack banquet that everyone was invited to, he could use the bathroom there, which was the one used only by the teachers. What could go wrong?

If he knew.

Finally after another half hour, the teacher had sent them out into the street, the parade would start right away.

Luckily Chloe, Lucifer and Trixie were on the same topic in costume, so they were together, that was a bonus.

The parade began, the carnival music began to play, starting with the song: "let's celebrate" from the movie, one of Trixie's (and actually Lucifer's, who has seen the movies the night before in the penthouse) favorites, and everyone began to act and dance to the music, everything was quite beautiful and colorful, more than Lucifer thought it would be. It had been half an hour or so, and Lucifer was having such a good time that he didn't even remember that he needed to pee, he was dancing, enjoying himself, performing the dance steps to perfection, better than any other dads who were there, which made some of the single moms jealous of Chloe.

But within half an hour, the principal's car that was leading the parade had a breakdown, and kept them stopped for at least another half hour. Long enough for Lucifer to remember why he wanted this to end soon. He was having a great time, though he would never admit it, and it annoyed him that his need kept him from enjoying it to the fullest. He was also very embarrassed to enter a cafe or a bar just to use the bathroom.  
He could handle it, there was only another half hour left, it wasn't that annoying yet. He took advantage of the early dusk to give his penis an occasional squeeze and ease the pressure a bit. He was regretting finishing the entire bottle of water, but dancing for so long had made him thirsty.

"Hey Detective." Lucifer whispers in her ear, since she was talking to other moms.

"What's wrong? Is it as bad as you thought?" Chloe says smiling.

"No, it's not that, this is actually... not so bad." Lucifer says somewhat shy.

"I knew you would have a good time, but then what's the matter?" Chloe says confused

"Is it a long time before this is over?" He asks still in a low voice.

"Like half an hour, but I thought you liked this." Chloe says confused again, a little worried now. "Lucifer, tell me what's the real problem."

"I may have to pee quite a bit." He says holding back an unconscious movement of grabbing his junk in front of Chloe.

"Actually it wouldn't hurt me either, when I accompanied Trixie, the bathroom was so full of kids with their mothers that I didn't feel like it. Besides, those bathrooms aren't the most hygienic thing in the world. So I guess I'll wait until the parade is over, it's not that bad, can you?" Chloe says worried again.

"That's what I said! But yes, I think so, just half an hour, it's not much." He says a little more to himself than to Chloe.

It really didn't feel so urgent that he had to go right now.

Then the music played again, Trixie returned with Chloe and Luci, and the parade began to move again.

Lucifer was taken by surprise and unconsciously put his hand to his crotch, but it was a false alarm, there was no damage.

Everything was going fine for the first fifteen minutes, but after that short period of time, the dance moves were starting to get heavy on Lucifer's bladder, getting a bit clumsy in some of them, accidentally stepping on a mother feet from time to time who danced beside him.

By now, almost five minutes after reaching the parking lot they had exited, Lucifer noticed how his penis was now getting a bit hard, as a reflection of trying to retain all the urine inside his body. And the torso area of the costume was so low that it made it very difficult for him to hold onto himself without being too noticeable. So Chloe noticed.

"Lucifer, please stop doing that." Chloe whispers in Lucifer's ear as she grabs his arm and pulls him away from the "area in question."

"Sorry, it was without realizing it." Lucifer says redder than the devil himself. (Which was, actually him.)

"It's okay, but a grown man touching his junk in the middle of a bunch of little children isn't well seen." Chloe says, feeling a bit ashamed of having said something like that.

"Yes, of course, sorry, I just can't stand it, I need to pee like right now." He says just as the parade ends, though the music keeps for the after party.

Lucifer removes the part of the head of the costume (the one he said he wasn't gonna wear) leaving his hair tousled and curls exposed, there was barely a trace of the gel that he had put on in the morning to come here, it really fit him well, he was very cute, and Chloe knew it.

The parade had ended and some parents with their children had started to go to the school, a couple of streets away, while others, who were not going to stay for the snacks and the after party, had decided to go change to their cars in the parking lot to leave.

"What are we doing here? I thought the last stop was the school." Lucifer says a little concerned about his bladder control ability.

It had not been more than a month since he had started using his bladder, so his control was pretty questionable.

"No, they thought it was better to stop earlier, in the parking lot in the open field, in case there were people who had to leave earlier." Chloe said feeling a little bad for her friend.

"Bloody hell." He said the devil to himself. "Where is the urchin?" Lucifer said when noticing that the little girl was not with them.

"She wanted to go to the school with her friends, we'll see meet there soon. I'm going to get a couple of jackets from the car, do you want to go with me or do you prefer to go to the school to go to the bathroom?" Chloe said trying to help him in some way.

"Detective, I'm not going to make it to the school." He said much more concerned now. But then he saw a much more humiliating option, but much more accessible.

"What are you doing? Are you cold too?" She tells Lucifer when she sees him opening the car door.

"I'm not Detective, I'm going to pee here on the grass, you don't mind right?" Lucifer said with his hand clutching his thigh for not grabbing anything else, not after Chloe's comment earlier.

"Of course not Lucifer, it's not like there's anywhere else to go to be honest, but take a couple of steps back, I don't think the mother of those two children really wants to see any of this." Chloe said opening the car door a little more to cover him a bit, holding a small smile.

"Okay, perfect, I'm sorry you have to see me like this Detective, but it's not like I could have helped it." Lucifer said embarrassed. "Fuck"

"I know Lucifer, it happens to all of us, you don't have to feel ashamed with me, we are friends right? There is trust, are you okay?" Chloe says sweet but a little worried.

"I can't, I can't take it off, I forgot it doesn't have a zipper. Fuck, how did I get to this?" Says poor Lucifer fighting with the disguise crossing his legs tightly.

"Wait, you have to take off the top of your costume, then I'll take the buttons off your neck." Chloe says as Lucifer takes off his torso and wings.

"In another situation that would be a very lovely suggestion, but right now it's a bit more complicated than that." He says while bending down a bit so Chloe can take the little buttons off the devil. "Quick Detective please." Lucifer says now with his hand directly squeezing his semi-hard penis out of desperation so strong that it even hurts.

Then Chloe removes the last button and Lucifer pulls the blue spandex jumpsuit down to his waist as fast as he can, immediately pulling out his penis and urinating loudly against the grass letting out a loud groan as the first stream of pee hits the ground, pouring his head slightly back.

It does not even occur to him that he is surrounded by lots of cars in the darkness, families in the distance, in front of Chloe, with half of his body totally naked, his hair in a mess and his half-hard penis in his hand in the middle of a parking lot taking one of the best leaks of his life.

By now a couple of drops had visibly moistened the crotch of his pants caused by a few leaks before getting to pull it out, but luckily it was very little and could look like a slight splash.

He could have wandered further into an alley or a place further away from people, but he honestly didn't had the time.

He peed for at least two minutes, he had never lasted that long, but it was one of the best feelings he has ever had, after the first time he slept with the Detective, something that he had imagined in his head millions of times and that he knew it was gonna be amazing.

That thought was a bad idea, as his penis was starting to harden in his hands, luckily not too hard, not even half, but enough so that the last jet threatened to stop, luckily it didn't and he finished emptying his bladder pleasantly.

He opened his eyes and had the feeling that some drops had ended up on his shoes, but since the grass was already quite wet before it was not something that worried him too much.

He shook it off, put it in his pants, and tried to adjust himself in a discreet way, but he was still a bit swollen so he opted to put it up to himself into the jumpsuit as best as he could, only without fastening, since he did not arrive the buttons.

Just as he turns, they both notice the presence of Trixie, who had returned for the jacket.

"Lucifer, you didn't have to pee there, there are some porta-pottys on the other side of the parking lots." Trixie said innocently making Lucifer blush and Chloe hiding a small smile.

"I didn't know Urchin, thanks for letting us know." Lucifer says, putting his hand to his face feeling like a fool.

"I didn't know she was here, I promise." Chloe says sincere when Trixie left.

"It doesn't matter, surely those toilets are dirtier than the children's toilets at school." The devil said, laughing lightly.

"I see you were glad to see so many single mothers together." Chloe says smiling at the clear change in position of Lucifer's member now slightly swollen.

Lucifer turns completely red this time. "N-not because of that, it's because I really had to pee, if the big ben was fully prepared, trust me, you would know." He says provocative making a very funny suggestive gesture making Chloe laugh.

"Come here, get down a bit." She says buttoning Lucifer's back buttons. "And put on some clothes to go back to school, you can't go like that, and I don't think you want to put your wings back on." She says smiling giving him some shorts and a sweatshirt.

"I wish I had brought one of my suits, although this is better than nothing, thank you." Lucifer says putting on his sweat shorts and sweatshirt over his blue spandex jumpsuit, which were probably Dan's.

Chloe also put on a coat over her costume and went with Lucifer to the school, where a table full of food and drinks was in the middle of the patio, and in the gym they had put lights and music for the children and parents to dance a bit. To celebrate that they had raised a lot of money for children with cancer, almost twice than last year. What they didn't know was that Lucifer had donated a few thousand dollars anonymously.

As soon as Trixie arrives, she runs to her mother and Lucifer and guides them to the table with the food.

Dan arrives shortly after leaving work and goes to see Trixie, who was incredibly glad her father could have come.

"How beautiful you are, especially you, my friend." Dan says laughing when he sees that Lucifer was still wearing the blue jumpsuit and the makeup and glitter on his face.

"Shut up Douche." Lucifer says, not really in an annoying way though. Honestly, he had a great time, sometimes it feels good to get out of the routine and spend a little time with "family", although in some sort of way he already felt that this was his family too.

Everyone danced, sang and had a great time at the party, even Dan and Lucifer danced together, plus Trixie and Chloe. Although the best was the duet of Lucifer and Trixie in karaoke with the song of beauty and the beast, and later with I wanna be like you, from the jungle book. Chloe heart melted when the other kids started to get tired and Lucifer picked Trixie to dance with him, making her have one of the best times of her life.

They also took a lot of pictures at the photo call and all together, but the fun was over, the party was over, Dan went home after saying goodbye to the girls, and Lucifer took Chloe and Trixie home. Trixie had fallen asleep on the return trip, so Lucifer took her in his arms and carried her to his bed trying not to wake her up, and once there, before Lucifer left the room, he heard a tender little voice coming from the bed, "thank you very much for today Lucifer, you are the best."

Lucifer always pretended not to like children, but he couldn't help it, he had a very special affection for that little kid. The smile that comment drew on his face was priceless. "You're welcome urchin."

Just before leaving, Chloe offered Lucifer a drink at the kitchen table to end the night. "Thank you very much Lucifer, what you have done today, both for me and Trixie, is more important than you think." Chloe said pouring herself a drink.

"No problem Detective, you know I would do anything for you and that little urchin."

The two exchanged two pretty smiles that said more than any words could.

The end. 

(I actually made a manip of the three of them in their costumes on Chloe's house, but it didn't turned out as good as I thought, so I didn't putted it hahhah)


End file.
